Relena Training Event!
.png |story = yes |Sleepy Hades|Ranking Reward ||Legendary Archwitch |Magical Relena|Archwitch Elemental Hall Beginner Elemental Hall Beginner+ Elemental Hall Intermediate ||Amalgamation Material |Guardian Relena|Amalgamation |Leisurely Relena|Amalgamation |Inspired Relena|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Gem Stolas|Elemental Hall |Nova|Elemental Hall |Paloma|Elemental Hall |Balor|Elemental Hall |Chimry|Elemental Hall Intermediate |Super Chimry|Elemental Hall Intermediate+ |Hyper Chimry|Elemental Hall Advanced Elemental Hall Advanced+ |Courtney|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Flower Elf|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During the event period, a special map for the "Relena Training Event" will appear! Enter the Elemental Hall from "Open Gate IV" and obtain and amalgamate R RELENA and the various Chimry cards to help Relena train! For this event STOLAS, NOVA, PALOMA, and BALOR will all be reissued! In addition, panel rewards during the "Relena Training Event" will include the Celestial Water, Skill Core, and Skill Recipe items that are required to create custom skills! ■About the "Open Gate IV" map "Open Gate IV" is an Elemental Hall exclusive map. The Elemental Hall panel rewards will include R RELENA, CHIMRY, CHIMRY, CHIMRY, and the materials that are required to create custom skills! ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. LR HADES and LR Chance Tickets can be obtained as ranking rewards! ※The LR Chance Summon is a special summon that can only be performed with an LR Chance Ticket, and the LR appearance rate will increase with each summon. ■Brittle Key Login Bonuses! During the event period, Brittle Keys that can be used during the "Relena Training Event" will be distributed as login bonuses! The login bonus distribution schedule is as follows: *【February 22nd ～ March 1st】※Only once during the event period **2/22 12:00 ～ 3/1 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×5 *【February 22nd】 **15:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【February 23rd ～ March 1st】※Each day **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **12:00 ～ 14:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **15:00 ～ 17:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 20:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【March 2nd】 **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 ■Reissued Archwitches *GEM STOLAS *NOVA *PALOMA *BALOR For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on February 22nd to 11:59 on March 2nd (JST). Archwitch's Hat Exchange To exchange Archwitch Hat for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The fifth Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.